Agonía
by Aya Fujimiya -SxY
Summary: Dragones en una epoca legendaria, marcaran la historia para la prosperidad de un reino, aunque sea su obligacion, algunos dudaran al momento de enfrentarse a sus realidades... Critias x Timaeus-Knightshipping-
1. Reencuentro

**_"Agonía"_**

_Fan fic de Yu-Gi-Oh  
Timaeus x Critias.  
De: Aya Fujimiya_

_**  
Capitulo 1  
"Reencuentro"**_

Era un atardecer glorioso en aquel lugar. La gran fiesta por la llegada del hijo del rey, era más que espectacular y tenía como invitados a todo el reino y pueblos cercanos. El valeroso príncipe volvía luego de varios años, en los cuales se había ido con permiso de su padre a entrenar arduamente a tierras lejanas, teniendo como tutores a 3 de los guerreros más formidables que podría haber en esta época.

-"Mirad por allá!"-exclamo un humilde campesino, girando su vista hacia la gran puerta de castillo, ante lo cual todos se giraron ah ver, y grande y grata fue la sorpresa al ver que 4 galantes caballos se acercaban, 3 de ellos de color negro, y el que venia por delante de color blanco, todos sumamente majestuosos.

-"Son ellos! Al fin han llegado!"-exclamaban todos a vivo pulmón, llenos de gozo y alegría por dichoso día.

-"Mi querido hijo…"-el Rey estaba mas que feliz al poder ver al fin luego de tanto tiempo a su preciado heredero, el cual comenzó a descender del caballo, junto cos sus 3 misteriosos acompañantes para todo el pueblo.

Al ver al príncipe…todos lo miraban de pies a cabeza, ya que en verdad se notaba que era de la realeza aparte de notarse que había adquirido mas tamaño en su viaje…era en verdad un ser hermoso. Su color de cabello era castaño, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y tez tan blanca que podía causar envida en una doncella. Su peinado agitado por el viento, mostraba cuan tan fino era esa cabellera. No aparentaba tener más de 17 años y a pesar de su juventud, sus facciones demostraban ser alguien con gran madurez encima. ; era de delgada figura, pero se notaba que poseía un buen físico

Hizo un ademán muy vigoroso en forma de saludo hacia todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa en los labios e inmediatamente desmonto de su bello corcel, y luego de que el príncipe tocara suelo, sus tres acompañantes desmontaron de igual forma, y al hacerlo los aldeanos y la gente de la realeza que se encontraba presente en aquel lugar puedo notar algo fuera de lo común, lo cual llamo inmediatamente su atención…

-"Cola?..."-fue lo que pudo articular de la impresión un pequeño niño que se encontraba cerca de los 4 recién llegados, mirando cono ojos totalmente abiertos al mas alto de ellos, y los demás espectadores estaban igual o mas atónitos que ese pequeño.

-"Mis disculpas, no era mi intención asustaros pequeño" –dijo aquel ser tan llamativo por su tamaño y tan buen parecido, comenzando a elevar su cola a la altura de su cintura, y enrollarla con cuidado alrededor de esta; pasando primero por el costado, luego por debajo de su capa hasta llegar al otro extremo de su cadera.

-"Pero que…"-dijo una cortesana que también estaba mas que atónita al darse cuanta que otro caballero, un poco mas bajo que el primero, también tenia una cola enrollada en la cintura, y comenzó a retroceder levemente, pero una voz sumamente calida pero imponente la hizo detenerse casi en el acto.

-"No os preocupéis mi bella dama"- dio un paso adelante, haciendo una leve reverencia y volviendo a erguirse para mirarla directamente al rostro- "Pueda que seamos personajes algo fuera de lo común, pero para nada eso nos hace peligrosos."

-"Pero…quienes son vosotros? Y ahora que lo noto…"-hizo una pausa mirando detenidamente al joven en frente suyo con su especulación- "ud si es humano, no es así?"- Y ante aquel comentario, el príncipe que se encontraba cerca de ellos, no pudo evitar el dejar escapar un pequeño resoplido, en forma de risa, ante lo cual aquel caballero giro y le dio una mirada mas que silenciadora.

-"Os equivocáis"-interrumpió de la nada el primer caballero, imponiéndose entre la doncella y su compañero- "el no es un humano común, es igual que nosotros, así que no lo comparéis de esa forma, os ruego"-ante lo cual la doncella cerro la boca en el acto, sumamente apenada, ya que parecía haber dicho una ofensa hacia aquel individuo sin saberlo.

-"Critias! Esa no es la manera de hablaros con una dama, disculpéis en el acto"- hubo un momento de silencio alrededor, y el mencionado hizo una mueca de disconformidad, y solo se limito a hacerle un ademán en forma de disculpa para luego retornar al lado de su fiel corcel, siguiendo su ruta hacia el palco de sus majestades. Entonces fue cuando el resto volvió a entrar en razón, y siguieron de nuevo su camino, pasando en medio de la muchedumbre, que les habría paso, admirados de tener como aliados del rey a seres tan poco peculiares como ellos; pero…que clases de persona eran? Místicos? Magos? La curiosidad los carcomía por dentro.

Mientras seguían su pequeña marcha, todos los invitados saludaban con mucha euforia y alegría a su noble y valiente príncipe, que se fue para poder ser un mejor guerrero, y a adquirir gran sabiduría para poder mas adelante gobernar su reino con la gracia y belleza con la que lo haría un gran Rey, como lo era su padre.

-"Su Majestad! Su Majestad!"-gritaban eufóricos todos los invitados, ya sean de la nobleza o del pueblo, viendo como el príncipe era escoltado hacia el palco donde se encontraban el rey y la reina, con mucha felicidad en sus rostros, y no se hacia para nada raro verlos con ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar. Hasta que al fin el príncipe quedo cara a cara con ellos, y se arrodillo en señal de saludo y respeto hacia los reyes, sus padres.

-"Padre, Madre, gustoso estoy al haber vuelto luego de tanto tiempo a mi hermosa tierra, Candragal, y os me dais gusto darles las noticias de que ya no tenéis de que temeros, vuestro hijo ah vuelto con la cabeza muy en alto y lleno de gran enseñanza, todo gracias a mis tres maestros"-luego volteó ah ver detrás suyo, y vio como sus 3 caballeros se acercaban e inmediatamente se inclinaban detrás suyo.

-"Mi hijo…"-la madre no pudo soportar ni un momento mas y rompió en llanto, yendo directamente y sin mas a abrazar a su preciado hijo, único; eh inmediatamente el padre la siguió. Era evidente que ambos estuvieron demasiado preocupados desde la partida de su joya hacia tierras desconocidas, con el compromiso de volverse alguien digno del trono. Al principio la madre se oponía rotundamente, pero el rey le había hecho entender de que si no hacia ese viaje, no se volvería el hombre valeroso y gallardo que debía ser para ascender algún día. Aunque claro de que al padre la idea de no ver a su hijo por años, no le agradaba para nada, pero teniendo a esos tres caballeros como sus tutores, se sentía mas tranquilo, aquellos tres personajes nunca le habían fallado, y solo en ellos podía tener plena confianza para que pudieran manejar todo a la perfección.

-"Padre, Madre. Se que me habéis extrañado mucho, y yo a vosotros…pero me estas mojando los hombros"-decía en un tono un tanto divertido el príncipe, mientras sus padres aflojaban el abrazo.

-"Gran guerrero, o heredero al trono…eso no cambia que aun sigáis siendo un bromista"-reía también levemente el rey, mientras terminaba de darle un gran abrazo, el cual el hijo también respondió.

-"Madre"-y luego se le acerco y la abrazo con mucho cariño, y ella a el.

-"No sabéis cuanto me alegra veros que estas bien" –manifestaba aun con algunas lagrimas.

-"Pues todo, absolutamente todo, siempre se los agradeceré a mis nobles maestros"-al pronunciar esa palabras, giro ah ver detrás suyo, y vio como los tres guerreros se levantaban, y uno de ellos daba un paso al frente.

-"Su bienestar siempre fue nuestra preocupación majestad, al igual que su aprendizaje, y nos alegra haber cumplido con éxito"

Entonces el rey poco a poco se acerco a ellos, y colocándose en un lugar visible, alzo sus brazos hacia todos los invitados y procedió a decir:

-"Pueblo de Candragal, con mucho orgullo les presento a estos tres magníficos guerreros en los cuales eh depositado estos años mi entera confianza, y la tutela de mi hijo! Ellos son los valerosos Dragones Legendarios!"-y luego procedió a estrechar la mano de cada uno con sumo entusiasmo, sumamente alegre debido a la ocasión.

-"Imposible! En verdad son ellos los dragones de los que cuentan en tantas historias?? Impresionante!"-gritó a vivo pulmón un Duque, y de pronto todos hablaban entre ellos, sumamente atónitos antes las noticia que acababan de escuchar. Si era cierto lo que dijo el rey, Candragal tenía como aliados a los seres más magníficos de esta era. Aquellos dragones eran una leyenda viviente, siempre escuchaban de ellos como seres muy gallardos, con alto honor y devoción por la vida del prójimo, incapaces de dejar en abandono a quien los necesitase. En verdad era casi imposible de creer que seres tan nobles, bellos y justos como ellos, estuvieran de parte del rey… si que tenían suerte.

Entonces se comenzó a escuchar gritos de jubilo entre todos, con sus corazones sumamente alegres, y no solo por el regreso del príncipe, si no por haber vivido y estar presente para admirar a personajes tan míticos como ellos, esta noche, podrían dormir mas que seguros.

-"Timaeus, no sabéis lo agradecido que estoy con vosotros, una vez mas me habéis demostrado que son digno de confianza. Mi esposa y yo estaremos más que complacidos si os quedáis a vivir en palacio, os prometo que vivirán como todo un rey!"-entonces otro caballero dio un paso al frente, quedando al lado de Timaeus.

-"Lo sentimos mucho su majestad, pero sabe que no somos gente que pueda estar en un solo lugar, no sabemos en cuanto tiempo recibamos otro pedido de ayuda de otro reino y debamos partiros"-e inmediatamente el tercer caballero también se coloco al lado de los otros dos.

-"Pero seria un gusto quedarnos hasta entonces; además, esta noche debemos celebrar el regreso del príncipe"

-"Entiendo, Uds. siempre tan ocupados oh! mis nobles caballeros. Pues que así sea! Os quedáis como nuestros grandes invitados de honor, ya que gracias a uds, mi hijo ah vuelto!"

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir de la emoción y grandes gritos de júbilo se escuchaban.

-"Os disertáis al máximo, hoy es un día para celebrar!"-e inmediatamente la orquesta comenzó a tocar, y todos bailaban con mucha alegría en sus corazones, el príncipe había vuelto.

Todos mostraban gran alegría en sus rostros, excepto una persona, a la cual era más que evidente que no le gustaban este tipo de eventos.

-"Me voy retirando"

-"Que? Tan pronto?, pero si recién acaba de empezar la fiesta"

-"No lo molestéis Helmos, sabéis que Critias no tolera estar en este tipo de eventos, dejáis que os marche"

-"Vos siempre defendiéndolo , pero bueno, si en verdad deseáis iros, adelante, no os detendré esta vez"

-"Y aunque vos hicierais eso, no me quedaría aquí"

Critias siempre con su sarcasmo a la mano y siempre listo a contraatacar cualquier comentario que le pereciese ofensivo. Solo antes de retirarse, se coloco delante de Timaeus arrodillándose levemente, en forma de respeto.

-"Entonces me voy retirando, Timaeus"

-"Que descanses bien mi dragón negro"-al mismo tiempo que le hacia un gesto amable señalándole el pasadizo donde lo esperaban las doncellas para atenderlos en lo que quisieran, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Helmos veía como Critias era guiado por la servidumbre del castillo hacia dentro de el, y no pudo evitar formársele en el rostro una mueca de inconformidad al ver su retirada. Entonces dirigió su vista hacia su líder, Timaeus, y justo antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, este lo cayó.

-"No Helmos, aunque yo se lo hubiese pedido, no se hubiera quedado"

-"Bueno, eso no lo sabremos ahora que se salio con la suya. Ni siendo el regreso de Alexander a Candragal se puedo quedar, pero en verdad tanto tiempo estando los tres juntos, y aun no entiendo a ese hombre"

-"Dragón Helmos, Dragón. Si Critias oyera que lo comparas con un hombre mortal, ten de seguro que te haría tragar tus palabras. Tan solo recuerda como se puso cuando aquella dama me comparo a mi"- una risilla divertida acompañaba las palabras recién dichas.

-"No me digáis que tu también estáis de su lado Timaeus?"

-"No, solo que debes entender que esta cansado, en realidad los tres lo estamos luego de tanto tiempo, y no sabiendo cuando partiremos, es lógico que quiera descansar lo mas que pueda…"

En eso sus palabras cesaron al ver a Alexander dirigirse hacia ellos muy animado. Y plantarse con una gran sonrisa frente a Helmos.

-"Vaya Helmos, tienes mala cara, que ah pasado? De nuevo Critias te hizo enfadar?"-decía en un tono mas que divertido, provocándole también a Timaeus ganas de reírse. En verdad que aquellos cuatro habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos para que se conocieran tan bien como ahora. Timaeus no pudo evitar dirigirle un mirada suspicaz a aquel joven, para luego su rostro teñirse de nostalgia, en verdad ahora si que había crecido, y no solo hablando en sentido de estatura. Se había vuelto alguien con un aura noble, lleno de vida y armonía, estaba más que orgulloso de su alumno.

-"Aunque hayas sido aprobado por Timaeus como caballero, aun sigues siendo un niño entrometido"-repuso Helmos con el ceño fruncido y evadiéndole la mirada.

-"Ah, no me digas que atine?"- entonces Alexander no pudo evitar reír apoyándose en el hombro de Timaeus, y este ultimo, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla acompañando a su alumno.

-"Timaeus…"

-"Lo siento Helmos, pero sabes que no se le puede ocultar nada al príncipe"

Alexander en mas de una ocasión (mucho mas) se había ganado con las peleas que diariamente tenían Helmos y Critias, siempre por una u otra razón. Parecía que en verdad no había química entre ellos, era como juntar el agua y el aceite; o como le gustaba bromear a Alexander: juntar a un gato y a un perro. Pero sabia que a pesar de sus pequeñas rencillas, ellos se llevaban bien, y respetaban como caballeros que eran, así que nunca se preocupaba si en verdad llegaran a discutir o algo por el estilo; pero lo que si descubrió fue de que la mayoría de veces que discutían, quizás podrían tener una razón en común…

-"Maestro Timaeus"

-"Dígame Príncipe Alexander"

-"Aww… dejáis de llamarme por mi titulo real, maestro…"

-"Pero es como debo hacerlo, además ahora que estamos en su reino, no podría llamarlo de otra forma"

-"Solo dígame 'Al' maestro, como siempre se lo eh pedido"

-"Pero…"

-"Si ud. me dice de nuevo 'Príncipe' yo lo llamare a ud. 'Dragón Legendario' cuando lo vea"

-"Ah…serias capaz de decirme eso en frente de todos para llamar mi atención?-entonces los ojos color granates lo miraron con un tanto de sorpresa e ingenuidad al escuchar tales palabras de amenaza por parte del joven que había cuidado por casi tres años. -"Claro. Apuesto mi reino"-y al terminar de decir esas palabras el príncipe ahora fue al lado de Helmos para reírse mientras se escondía detrás de este, porsiacaso. Si había algo que Critias le había enseñado muy bien es: estar precavido. No vaya a ser que Timaeus hiciera algo.

-"Me rindo"- entonces Timaeus procedió a dar un leve suspiro, ganándose la sonrisa de su alumno, quien ahora lo empujaba al gran salón de palacio, donde se concentraba toda la euforia de la fiesta, y Helmos siguiéndolo a ambos, muy alegre de ver a tantas personas festejando el regreso del príncipe.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya era algo entrada la noche en el reino de Candragal, y fue cuando un dragón se percato que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se encontraba en aquel festejo.

-"Bueno, si me disculpáis, me voy retirando a mis aposentos"- dejo la copa de vino que tenia en una de sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras procedía a levantarse de su lugar, haciendo una reverencia para despedirse de los presentes.

-"Que descanses bien mi fiel Timaeus, y recuerda, pidáis lo que queráis, serás tratado como se debe"

-"Muchas gracias su majestad"- entonces aquel caballero procedió a abandonar el palco real que compartía con sus majestades y otros acompañantes, no sin antes dirigirse hacia Helmos, susurrándole muy bajo.

-"Hoy te tocara hacer guardia Helmos, aun no sabemos si el príncipe esta seguro aquí…"-a lo cual Helmos solo asintió, procediendo a dirigir su vista al horizonte, muy seguro de sus aptitudes para proteger al heredero. Y luego solo sintió que Timaeus ya se había marchado del lugar.

-"Seguro hoy serás mi guardaespaldas Helmos"-dijo algo divertido Alexander, girando su vista para verlo y notarlo tan serio.

-"No busquéis el limite de mi paciencia Al; sabéis que todo lo hacemos por tu bien"

-"Lo se… y os agradezco como no tenéis idea; a Critias, a ti, y sobre todo, a Timaeus… en verdad, el es alguien sorprendente"

-"Lo se, no hacéis falta que me lo digáis"

En los pasillos del castillo rondaban una doncella y un caballero. Al parecer esta le servia de guía ayudándolo a encontrar sus aposentos, ya que, aparte de haber venido de un país lejano en un largo viaje, y luego haberse quedado como un invitado de honor en la fiesta del regreso de su majestad, pues no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que se encontraba mas que cansado, pero no tanto como para sentirse fatigado; la resistencia de Timaeus se podría admirar en cualquier circunstancia, fuera cual fuera.

Subieron un par de pisos, y la doncella le indicaba que se encontraban cerca. Seguían recto un pasadizo, hasta que llegaron al final de este. En frente de ellos había tres puertas, una al frente, y las otras dos a los costados de los muros. Era mas que obvio que esas eran las habitación asignadas para ellos, así que Timaeus procedió a mirar a la doncella con algo de duda; su sola mirada era una pregunta: 'Cual de estas es mi habitación?', entonces aquella muchacha le sonrió amablemente, y procedió a señalar la que estaba en frente de ellos, al centro, a lo cual Timaeus agradeció con una leve sonrisa, y la doncella hizo una pequeña reverencia y procedió a retirarse.

Timaeus luego de ver como la doncella abandona el lugar, giro su vista para mirar de nuevo aquellas tres puertas, las cuales parecían ser de la mejor madera del reino, y sus diseños eran mas que hermosos, quizás era de suponer que el rey había sido muy atento, y no le sorprendería que al entrar se topara con una alcoba real, o algo parecido.

Solo suspiro brevemente sin moverse del lugar donde estaba. Timaeus siendo alguien tan noble y justo, siendo alguien que era tan buen caballero y aguerrido en batalla, pudo haber prestado sus servicios a cualquier reino de este continente y vivir como se le hubiera antojado, tener todos los lujos que podrían existir y nunca preocuparse por nada; pero no… el no era así. El se identificaba por ser alguien sumamente sencillo, fuerte, pero sencillo al final. Las cosas lujosas le provocaban incomodidad; el que alguien lo escolte a algún lado, lo hacia apenarse levemente, y el ser tratado de una manera especial, marcando la diferencia con el resto, llegaba a molestarle de alguna manera. Pero debía acostumbrarse al tiempo que se quedarían en palacio. Decirle al rey que sus atenciones lo incomodaban, seria una falta de respeto total, y eso seria lo último que haría en su vida: Ser irrespetuoso con aquellas personas que solo buscaban su bienestar. Volvió a dar otro suspiro, dio unos pasos y su mano se poso sobre la manija de la puerta, pero hay se detuvo…girando su vista hacia la puerta que estaba a su derecha. Esa quizás debía ser la habitación de Critias…

Muchas preguntabas rondaban su mente: 'Será en verdad su habitación?'Se encontrara despierto aun?' 'En verdad se retiro por que estaba cansado, o molesto?' El analizar la mente de alguien tan complejo como Critias, siempre lo intrigaba al final, el podía hacer algo por alguna razón, pero en verdad era otra. Al darse cuenta de que llevaba parado en esa posición un largo rato, se limito a girar de nuevo su vista al frente y abrir la puerta, entrar y cerrar detrás suyo. Pero al hacerlo, se le fue el aliento un breve momento, pero solo pequeño, casi un segundo, ya que lo que vio delante de sus ojos lo había dejado algo…maravillado.

A pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras, el sabia diferenciara aquella persona de cualquiera; era él, que se encontraba sentado en el ventanal de la habitación, mirando hacia abajo, el patio real, viendo como la gente aun se divertía en grande, y varias parejas bailaban el sin fin de música que tocaba la orquesta real. Su posición, con una pierna sobre el marco, a la altura de el, y la otra tocando el suelo con su cola colgando a un lado de esta, hubiera sido la imagen perfecta para cualquier pintor de la época, una oportunidad perfecta para pasmar el perfil tan majestuoso que podía tener uno de los dragones legendarios.

-"Critias"

Entonces el mencionado giro su vista para dirigirla al recién llegado, quien camino hacia una mesa para prender un candelabro que estaba en ella, la cual comenzó a iluminar levemente la habitación, permitiendo ver un poco mejor dentro de esta.

-"Se puede saber que hacéis aquí, y a oscuras? O no habéis notado los candelabros?"-Critias se limito a dirigir su vista hacia el patio real nuevamente.

-"Sabes de que me gusta la oscuridad…"

-"Lo se, pero eso solo responde una de mis preguntas"

Hubo de nuevo un momento de silencio en la habitación, y fue entonces que Critias se levanto, poniendo sus pies firmes en el suelo, y acomodando la espada de su cinturón, que caía al costado de su pierna derecha. Siguió con pasos firmes hacia la puerta, sin mirar a su líder y posar su mano sobre la manija.

-"Solo vine a revisar si es que esta habitación es segura"

Una leve sonrisa se formaba en los labios del dragón verde, el cual poseía cabello un cabello sumamente llamativo, de colores de fuego y peinado mas que exótico.

-"Y… es segura?"

-"Si"- al decir esto, su mano recordó lo que iba a hacer, y abrió la puerta, pero ante de salir giro levemente su vista hacia este- "también revise la de Helmos, podéis dormir tranquilo esta noche"-y fue cuando cerro, dejando a un Timaeus solo, con una mirada un tanto animada.

-"Mentiroso… se que no te molestarías por Helmos"-de nuevo aparecía aquella sonrisa divertida, y comenzó a alistarse para cambiarse y dormir como era merecido. En verdad que hacia tiempo que no dormía en una cómoda cama, dentro de una bella habitación. Mañana le tocaría a el hacer guardia, y luego a Critias... No permitiría que algo le pasara al príncipe, ni a sus dragones…no, no lo permitiría…

**_Continuara._**

_Hola a todos )  
Pues aquí volviendo luego de tiempo, y se preguntaran: que fic tan poco usual de mi, y no, no estoy enferma (creo jo!) solo quise rajar mi mente para sacarle el mayor provecho y escribir por fin un Critias x Timaeus, ya que jamás eh leído un fic de ellos, y pensé: si nadie lo hace, para que estoy yo? xD así de que espero poder expresar toda la belleza de aquellos dragones en esa época, o tratare en cuanto pueda (no me maten xD). Saben de que adoro el Pride (mi nee-san es testigo y mi mano derecha) y entonces, a difundirlo con ganas se ah dicho. Esto es un Critias x Timaeus, y será mi mayor reto ahora (oh Rapan! Ilumíname xD)_


	2. Sosiego

**"Agonía"**

Fan fic de Yu-Gi-Oh  
Timaeus x Critias.  
De: Aya Fujimiya

**_Capitulo 2  
"Sosiego"_**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana de una recamara, haciendo que aquella persona que la estuviese ocupando empiece a dar leves movimientos en la cama donde se encontraba descansando. Al percatarse de que ya era de mañana, se llevo una mano al rostro, frotándose levemente los ojos, para proceder a sentase al borde del lecho, y mirar levemente a los alrededores.

-"Que tarde…"-dijo al notar que el sol ya estaba muy alto.

En el comedor real dos caballeros se encontraban comiendo en silencio, siendo atendidos con mucho cuidado por las sirvientas del rey. Las majestades del reino habían tenido una diligencia temprano, y por eso no se encontraban en la mesa con ellos.

Alexander hizo su aparición en el salón, y las sirvientas lo recibieron con una reverencia, y los caballeros giraron al ver quien había entrado.

-"Buenos días Príncipe"-dijo cortésmente Timaeus, mientras Critias solo asintió levemente, en señal de saludo.

-"Buenos días maestros Timaeus, Critias…"-decía mientras tomaba asiento-"donde están mis padres?"-pregunto curioso, al ver al salón tan vació-"Y Helmos?"

-"Vuestras majestades dijeron que tenían asuntos que resolver, y que les disculpase el no acompañaros en el desayuno, que lo compensarían en el almuerzo. Por su parte Helmos se acaba de retirar a dormir, recordáis que ayer se quedo de guardia"

-"Es cierto…"-decía entendiendo la ausencia del tercer caballero-"pero no puedo creer a mis padres. Acabo de llegar ayer luego de varios años de viaje, y no pueden sentaros a tomar desayuno con vuestro único hijo?"-decía con un tono entre ingenuidad y reproche, sentándose a la mesa.

-"Vamos Alexander, vuestros padres son los reyes de toda una nación, deberíais ser mas comprensivo"

-"Comprensiva mis narices… exijo de que me los traigan!"-manifestaba hablándole a sus sirvientas, las cuales soltaron una pequeña risa, sumamente divertida. Por su parte, Timaeus y Critias solo se limitaban a sonreír al ver tal desplegué de niñez por parte del príncipe, para luego todos centrarse nuevamente en el desayuno.

-"Novedades?"

-"Ninguna, todo esta tranquilo"

-"Como sigue tu brazo?"

-"Perfecto"

Alexander se limitaba a comer en silencio escuchando lo que conversaban sus maestros. El ambiente a pesar de estar algo callado, era de mas muy ameno y tranquilo. Podía ver la expresión de sosiego en el rostro de ambos, claro que mas reflejado en el de Timaeus. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentaban a una cómoda mesa a comer unos alimentos decentes., siempre que se encontraban en los bosques o montañas entrenando, la comida se cazaba o pescaba y se cocinaba a la leña, o en mala suerte, se comía cruda. Así que tener estos lujos luego de tanto tiempo, era como para relajar a cualquiera.

Luego de un tiempo moderado, aquellas tres personas terminaron de comer, y procedían a retirarse del comedor, Timaeus y Critias siguiendo al príncipe en el camino.

-"El castillo en verdad es grande"-comentaba Timaeus mientras caminaban por los pasadizos.

-"Pues la verdad, es inmenso. Recuerdo cuando era niño y me encantaba jugar a las escondidas aquí. Por cierto…"-decía Alex girando ah ver a sus maestros.-"De seguro Uds. aun no conocen todo el castillo, ya que cuando partimos aquella vez prácticamente tuvieron que arrancarme de los brazos de mi madre para irnos, y eso no les dio tiempo de conocer los alrededores"-decía el príncipe sonriente.

-"Pues es cierto"-respondía Timaeus-"Pero no me parecería bien de que nos lo mostráis solo a nosotros. Esperemos a que Helmos despierte, y con gusto aceptaremos su oferta del recorrido."

-"De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para luego entonces"-termino de decir mientras giraba de nuevo su vista al frente, y se disponía a dar un paso para seguir caminando, pero de la nada sintió como era tomado con un brazo por el cuello y ver una filuda espada a la altura de su rostro, lo cual lo hizo palidecer en el acto.

-"Que…que…!!"

-"Hahaha"-empezó a reír levemente por debajo Timaeus-" Creo de que al joven príncipe se le olvida que en las mañanas son sus practicas..."-dijo divertido, al ver a Alexander estático como una piedra, siendo sujetado por Critias.

-"Ah… que ingenuo de mi parte pensar de que tendríamos siquiera unas pequeñas vacaciones luego de volver…"-decía en un suspiro de desilusión total-"No es justo maestro!"-le reclamaba a Timaeus, ladeando su rostro levemente para alcanzar ah verlo.

-"Por mi no hay problema Alex…pero dudo que Criticas opine lo mismo"-y luego vio como el rostro de su alumno se ensombrecía levemente, lo cual se le hizo muy cómico.

-"Maestro Critias…Ud. cree...de que podríamos…"

-"No"-fue la tajante respuesta de Critias, ante la pregunta sin terminar de formular por su alumno.

-"No se por que pierdo mi tiempo tratando de convencerlo…"-susurraba el príncipe, desgraciando su suerte.

Timaeus veía divertida aquella escena desde donde se encontraba parado, para luego ver como en un muy hábil movimiento Alexander se libro del agarre de Critias sin siquiera tener la necesidad de lastimarlo, dando una rápida movimiento por el suelo para llegar hacia donde el estaba parado, lo cual lo impresionó y luego vio el joven se erguía, apoderándose de su espada y con un ágil movimiento ponerlo en la misma situación en la que Critias lo tenia a el mismo hace unos instantes. Todo en tan solo dos segundos…

-"Baje su espada Maestro…o el pagara las consecuencias…"-decía entre amenazador y especulativo, esperando la reacción de Critias…

-"Wao…siempre quise ser un rehén"-decía un tanto divertido Timaeus viendo a Critias delante suyo, aun con la espada blandida hacia ellos.

-"Maestro…"-repetía de nuevo Alexander mirándolo fijamente-

-"…"-daba un leve suspiro mientras bajaba su espada y procedía a enfundarla nuevamente-"Muy astuto…"-halago ante ese rápido reflejo haciéndole un ademán. Entonces Alexander sonrió y comenzó a bajar su espada también, pero apenas lo hizo, en un solo paso Critias estuvo frente a ellos dos, jalando a Timaeus con un solo movimiento para ponerlo detrás suyo a la vez que desenfundaba, y a su vez Alexander también actuaba, elevando su espada deteniendo el curso del de su maestro, y así de la nada comenzó la tan obligada practica del príncipe…

-"Que energía…"-comentaba Timaeus esbozando una sonrisa al verlos entre choque y choque, ninguno queriendo ceder ante el otro.  
-"Amm… Critias, Alexander…"-llamaba levemente tratando de atraer su atención, pero era en vano-"Bueno…supongo que los veré luego…"-decía al ver que estaban sumamente ocupados…pero al parecer ninguno lo escucho y procedió a retirarse tranquilamente.

En otra parte del castillo, unas doncellas comentaban entre ellas acerca de los nuevos invitados del rey…Se encontraban mas que fascinadas al verlos, y cuando los atendían era sumamente emocionante. Comentaban que el líder de ellos, Timaeus, les parecía el más caballeroso de todos. No era muy alto, en realidad era el mas bajo de los tres, pero eso no le quitaba para nada esa gracia y porte que solo el líder de los Dragones Legendarios podía tener. Poseía ojos hermosos de color rojo intenso, como el de la misma sangre, lo cual era sumamente cautivante para cualquiera que los viera. Su figura delgada y agraciada, mostraba que de seguro era alguien muy ágil en batalla, y aunque parecía ser el que poseía menos musculatura de los tres, no pondrían en duda la fuerza que de seguro poseía. Y que decir de sus cabellos, sumamente exóticos, en una combinación de rojo negro y dorado, una mezcla que era muy rara de apreciar, pero el que sea diferente, no quiere decir que no sea atractivo…  
Por su parte Helmos tenía un aire gallardo y de buen carácter. Era el segundo más alto de los tres, y poseía un porte simplemente majestuoso. Gozaba de una cabellera dorada cuales rayos de sol más resplandecientes, que hacia combinación con sus ojos de un hermoso color ámbar que fascinaba a la mayoría. Poseía un buen físico, lo que hacia deducir con solo verlo, de que era alguien en verdad fuerte, y con eso dándole ese toque varonil de caballero que tenia.  
Y bueno, por su parte Critias se veía más bien…distante y ajeno…Era el mas alto del grupo, y tenia una cabellera color caoba sumamente sedosa, que con solo el leve resoplar del viento, se movía con una gracia encantadora, mas que hechizante…Sus ojos…eran azules…como las hermosas gemas llamadas zafiros, que tenían ese toque frío y gélido como ellas…Y a simple vista se admiraba que poseía un gran físico, haciendo creer que quizás era el mas fuerte entre los tres, aunque siendo Timaeus el líder, nada era seguro. En la fiesta de bienvenida del príncipe, mas de una quiso entablar conversación con el, si quiera un saludo de bienvenida, pero tímidas solo podían admirarlo desde lejos, simplemente fascinadas, para luego de unos momentos ver como aquel distante caballero, era el primero en retirarse de la celebración. Parecía alguien sumamente reservado, alguien…solo para admirar con la vista, de lejos… pero eso le daba encantos a su persona…  
Los Dragones Legendarios…aquellos personajes, si que eran en verdad, el gran tema de conversación en todo palacio…y no sorprendería que también comiencen ah serlo en todo el reino.

De repente Timaeus apareció en el salón, llamando la atención de la servidumbre que se encontraba hay, a la vez que una muchacha, una doncella del reino se le acercaba cautelosamente.

-"Sir Timaeus…"-decía haciendo una leve reverencia-"se le ofrece algo a mi señor?"

-"Ah…no hace falta del titulo"-decía haciéndole un ademán amable a la señorita para que se irguiera.

-"Disculpáis…pero el rey ah sido terminantemente estricto en que se les trate como os debe"-expresaba con una sonrisa.

-"El rey es muy amable de vuestra parte al tenernos en tanta consideración…pero hay veces que no todos nos sentimos cómodos con tantas atenciones…"-expresaba tratando de hacerle entender que con el estas cosas no lo relajaban…solo lo incomodaban.

-"Oh, entiendo, y pido vuestras disculpas"-termino de decir asintiendo levemente-"Pero si hay algo que se le ofrezca, lo que sea, estaré mas que gustosa de poder ayudaros"

-"Mmmm…"-murmuraba mirando a los alrededores.

-"Entonces si se os ofrece algo?"-preguntaba ansiosa.

-"Pues la verdad si"-expresaba de forma amable viendo a la muchacha-"me preguntaba si en palacio hay una biblioteca…o algo parecido…"

-"Claro que si, la biblioteca de palacio es inmensa, y tenemos una colección sumamente exquisita"

-"Eso es maravilloso…Me podría guiar hacia ese lugar?"

-"Por supuesto. Seguidme por aquí"-pidió amablemente empezando a salir del salón seguido por el caballero.

Empezaban a caminar por los pasillos de palacio, y Timaeus pudo admirar con un poco más detalle los interiores de palacio. A la vez que se daba cuenta que las doncellas que lo veían pasar comentaban entre ellas, sonriendo al verlo, y eso en cierta forma, le causo simpatía…sonriéndoles levemente para devolverles el gesto. Hasta que luego de un tiempo la primera doncella que lo acompañaba se detuvo en frente de una gran puerta de roble.

-"Hemos llegado"-decía haciéndole un ademán indicándole esa puerta-"Siéntase a gusto, y cualquier otra cosa que os ofrezca no dudéis en pedirlo"-termino de decir asintiendo levemente, ante lo cual Timaeus le sonrío y agradeció, para luego entrar y cerrar detrás de él.

-"Perfecto…"-comento para si mismo, procediendo a caminar hacia el centro de la gran habitación, admirando tantos stands llenos hasta el tope de libros. Algunos se veían nuevos, y otro en cambio eran reliquias únicas.-"Creo que tengo todo el día…"-expresó mientras comenzaba a buscar algo que calmara su sed de lectura.

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, haciendo indicar que ya eran alrededor de medio día. La servidumbre se encontraba haciendo sus quehaceres en una estancia de palacio, cuándo de pronto una persona entro en ese lugar y todas procedieron a girar ah verlo. Y al darse cuenta de quien era, hicieron una leve reverencia en señal de saludo.

-"Se le ofrece algo a Sir Helmos?"

-"Mmm..."-susurraba acercándose a ellas-"Decidme, habéis visto a mis compañeros?"-preguntaba mientras veía a sus alrededores, buscándoles con la mirada.

-"El príncipe y Sir Critias se encontraban entrenando en los corredores de palacio, cerca al jardín…quizás sigan ahí"-indico una presente.

-"Gracias por el dato"-se retiraba haciendo una reverencia, como todo caballero ante una dama, y procedía a dirigirse hacia ese lugar. Paso por un par de estancias mas de palacio antes de llegar a esos corredores, y al hacerlo, no vio nadie a los alrededores, así que decidió adentrarse al gran jardín, esperando tener suerte, ya que tener que buscar a personas en un palacio que aun no conocía del todo, se haría muy pesado…Hasta que luego de caminar un poco le pareció ver algo tendido en el piso…y se acerco con mucho curiosidad, y estando mas cerca pudo divisar de que, o mas bien, de quien se trataba…

-"Príncipe?..."-decía al suelo cerca suyo con una ceja levantada al ver a su joven majestad en esas condiciones, aparénteme muerto de cansancio y levemente sucio.

-"Critias… no es humano…"-se quejaba entre leves jadeos, tratando de tomar aire.

-"Claro que no lo es…"-manifestaba tratando de que su voz pareciese normal, pero al ver al príncipe en esas condiciones debido al arduo entrenamiento dado por el dragón negro…se le hacia cómico…y usaba un gran esfuerzo para no reírse en su presencia.

-"Si quiere reírse maestro…tiene permiso…no tengo ni las fuerzas necesarias para molestarme…"

-"Hahaha, lo siento Al, pero deberías verte"-expresaba mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, ofreciéndole una mano al joven para que pudiera levantarse.

-"No gracias…creo que me quedare aquí un poco mas…"-expresaba acomodándose levemente en el césped, queriendo descanar otro rato.

-"Como gustéis" –volvía a erguirse y mirar a los alrededores-"Y entonces… Critias?"

-"No lo se…cuando me derribo y me quito la espada de Timaeus, solo me miro y me dijo: 'Esto no es para niños…', y se fue dejándome aquí…"-expresaba poniendo una mueca, recordando.

-"Hahaha"-Helmos reía abiertamente mientras el príncipe lo miraba de mala gana, empezando a pensar que los dragones…no eran tan geniales como el creía.

**_"""_**

El almuerzo ya estaba servido en el gran comedor de palacio, y en esta estaban reunidos el joven príncipe, y los caballeros Critias y Helmos, pero aun faltaban Timaeus y sus majestades, los reyes.

-"Genial…no decían de que mis padres estarían para el almuerzo?"

-"Eso fue lo que comentaron ates de irse…"-se limitaba a responder Critias.

-"Quizás se les hizo tarde"-comentaba Helmos mirando al príncipe-"Además, donde esta Timaeus?"-preguntaba curioso mirando levemente a los alrededores.

-"Han visto a Sir Timaeus?"

-"No su majestad, hemos mandado buscaros, pero parece que no lo han visto"

-"Primero mis padres…ahora mi maestro…Quienes mas planean abandonarme?"

-"Vamos Al, no hagas un drama"-expresaba Helmos sonriendo levemente ante la actitud del príncipe, para luego seguir concentrarse en ver a Critias.-"Lo buscas vos? O voy yo?"

-"…"-Critias no respondió ante esto, limitándose a hacer un ademán para proceder a levantarse de la mesa y salir fuera del comedor.

-"Ira él"-Helmos se encogió levemente de hombros mientras giraba ah ver al Príncipe, y preguntarle una que otra curiosidad sobre su reino mientras esperaban, ante lo cual el príncipe respondía sin muchos detalles. Al parecer no se encontraba de un completo buen humor el día de hoy.

Un caballero que se encontraba sumiso en una gran lectura, para él, procedió ah ver por la ventana de la estancia en la que se encontraba, percatándose en la altura en la cual el sol se encontraba ahora.

-"Demonios…es tarde…"

-"Claro que lo es"-escucho decir inmediatamente, lo cual lo hizo girar para saber de donde provenía esa voz, percatándose de que su dragón negro se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo de lado y con los brazos cruzados.

-"Critias…"-se levanto de donde estaba, aun con el libro en mano procediendo a acercársele-"Lo siento, estabais buscándome?"

-"Alexander exige de que estéis presente para el almuerzo"-expresaba mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-"Oh…Con que lo 'exige'…"-decía un tanto divertido-"Un día como príncipe, y ya esta haciendo valer su palabra"-sonrío ante sus lo que decía, y decidió entonces dejar el libro de donde lo había tomado, con algo de pena, ya que aun no lo había podido terminar, y estaba tan interesante…volviendo con Critias-"Lamento el haberos hecho buscarme"

-"Es mi deber…"-dijo sin mas, procediendo a encaminarse nuevamente al comedor, sin esperar que el otro lo siguiera.

-"Si, ya lo se"-se limito a decir el otro encogiéndose levemente de hombros, y cerrar la biblioteca al salir, siguiendo a su primer caballero.

**_"""_**

Una gran multitud se reunían en el jardín, empezando a amontonarse entre toda la servidumbre, doncellas y mucamas de palacio, aparentemente observando algo con suma atención, mientras se escuchaban comentarios entre ellos, mientras tenia fija su vista al frente, y entre ellos también se encontraba el Príncipe, en primera fila, mirando todo con una ceja alzada, también sin perderse absolutamente de nada.

-"Eres tan lento"-esquiva e intenta blandir su espada.

-"Mira quien lo dice…."

-"Helmos, Critias…detengáis en este momento"

En el jardín se llevaba a cabo alguna clase de discusión entre dos de los caballeros… aparentemente por algo que había pasado durante el almuerzo, pero aun no sabia a ciencia cierta de que se trataba. Solo observaban como aquellos dos llevaban a cabo una pequeña pelea de espadas, y no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Timaeus, cruzado de brazos viéndolos, aparentemente intentando hablarles para que se detuvieran, pero aquellos dos parecían estar sumamente concentrados en lo que hacían.

Todo el público espectador, a pesar de saber que quizás se tratase de una pequeña rencilla, no podía evitar mirar hacia ellos de manera animada, notando y admirando la gracia que poseían mientras blandían sus espadas, entre choque y choque, murmurando y murmurando sin poder detenerse, solo para ver como Timaeus giraba hacia donde estaban todos, aparentemente buscando algo…y al divisarlo frunció levemente el ceño.

-"…"-el príncipe trago levemente en seco, ya que aquel gesto fue dirigido hacia el, para luego ver como su maestro volvía a poner a atención a sus dos caballeros.

-"Hasta cuando piensan seguir así? Medio palacio esta aquí…"-les decía, pero sin obtener ningún resultado favorable…así que casi al limite de su paciencia, tomo un suspiro, mirándolos nuevamente, y proceder a dirigirse hacia ellos en plena ofensiva.

-"No creo que sea buena idea maestro…."-susurraba el príncipe para si, viendo con algo de temor como su maestro procedía a adentrarse mas en el jardín, yendo hacia esos dos.

-"Sir Timaeus estará bien?"-se preguntaban entre ellas las doncellas muy preocupadas por la seguridad de aquel caballero, ya que al parecer los que peleaban, no parecían percatarse de que el se les aproximaba, obsesionados por vencer al otro.

-"Habláis mucho y hacéis poco…"

-"Pues lo mismo podría decir de vos"-entonces ambos que habían quedado separado a unos centímetros, volvieron a tomar sus espadas mientras se disponían a dirigirse uno al otro, pretendiendo seguir con la pelea, para luego ver como en un solo segundo Timaeus se colocaba inesperadamente entre ellos dos, y las espadas de cada uno se detenían a escasos centímetros de cada lado del cuello del dragón verde…

-"Ya terminaron?"-preguntaba de forma sarcástica, mirando a uno para luego ver al otro con notorio enfado procediendo a esperar que se calmaran.

-"Kyaaa…eso fue muy peligroso…"-comentaban preocupadas las doncellas, sin dejar de poner atención, viendo como los caballeros que hasta hace un momento estaban al parecer en un duelo, procedían a bajar sus respectivas espadas, enfundándolas, para luego inclinarse con sumo respeto hacia su líder, aparentemente en señal de disculpas por el comportamiento.

-"Sea en batalla…entrenamiento…o aun de visita en un palacio…Uds. nunca cambian…"-termino de decir el mas bajo, mirando a cada uno con leve reproche, para luego simplemente darles la espaldas y proceder a abandonar los jardines reales, para volver a los interiores del castillo.

Las doncellas al verlo venir, abrían paso rápidamente, mientras algunas pensaban de que era su oportunidad de entablar conversación con el… y quizás atenderlo en algo, pero al notar el leve ceño fruncido en el, pensaron…que lo mejor seria esperar un momento mas adecuado…dejándolo pasar, sin articular ninguna palabra o murmullo al hacerlo.

-"Ah…"-el príncipe por su parte suspiraba algo aliviado, ya que al parecer se había salvado de una de Timaeus…

-"Alexander!"-se escucho gritar a espaldas suyas, dentro de palacio, ante lo cual el dio un leve brinco de sorpresa, girándose para ir.

-"Enseguida!"-respondió al llamado su maestro, procediendo a entrar también, empezando a maldecir su suerte…y creyendo que en verdad hoy…no era su día.

En los interiores de palacio, un Timaeus de brazos cruzados, esperaba a que el otro termine de acercarse hacia el. El príncipe por su parte, tragaba levemente en seco, sin que el otro notase su preocupación, poniéndose frete a el, inclinándose levemente en forma de respeto. Y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente…temía por su suerte…Hacer enfadar o disgustar a alguien como Timaeus…era mas que peligroso…y el era testigo viviente de eso…

-"Alexander…."-susurro-"si no fueras un príncipe, créeme que te cogería a punta de nalgadas como a un crío…"

-"…."-Alexander no sabia como articular algo en su defensa…Cosas como 'No fue mi intención' o 'En verdad lo lamento', no eran frases suficientes para enunciarle al otro…Miraba a un lado…y miraba a otro…mientras esperaba que se le ocurría algo sumamente convincente…y cuando al fin creyó tener la palabras adecuadas, unos sonios de trompeta y clarines rompían el silencio en todo el castillo, lo cual solo hacia indicar una cosa….

-"Sus majestades"-reaccionaba Timaeus, girando detrás suyo, mirando el corredor que conectaba con el salón principal, notando que toda la servidumbre empezaba a ir hacia el lugar para recibir a los reyes.

-"Salvado…"-susurro para si mismo Alexander, comenzando a dirigirse hacia el pasillo, no sin antes asentir hacia Timaeus antes de abandonar la estancia donde se encontraban, indicándole de que se adelantaría, y justo cuando creyó de que su suerte había cambiado…

-"Podéis iros…pero luego hablaremos…"

-"…"-Alexander solo suspiraba resignado, al notar de que sus ideas no salían como el pensaba…procediendo a dirigirse como el resto de palacio, a recibir a sus padres. Por su parte Timaeus, quien aun se encontraba en modo de regaño…decidió relajar sus facciones, bajando los brazos, y sin hacer ningún otro movimiento…

-"Critias, Helmos"-llamo levemente, y luego solo en un parpadear, ambos caballeros se encontraba detrás suyo, a cada lado, asintiendo hacia Timaeus mientras volvían a poner su vista al frente-"Vamos"-indico mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo al salón, siendo seguido por los otros dos dragones.

**_"""_**

Se abría la gran puerta de palacio, y entonces el príncipe pudo notar a su padre y madre quienes eran ayudados por los de la caballeriza para bajar de sus corceles, y al pisar tierra giraron a un lado, notando que su hijo se abría paso para darles la bienvenida.

-"Alexander"-llamaba su madre feliz de verlo…pero luego una leve melancolía se asomaba por su rostro.

-"Madre, Padre, se podéis saber donde habéis estado todo el día?"-pregunto yendo a su encuentro, y saludar a su madre con un beso. Entonces los mencionados solo procedieron ah verse las caras mutuamente, con una leve muestra de preocupación…para luego girar ambos ah ver a su hijo… y luego a Timaeus, quien también se acercaba a ellos junto con sus dos dragones, haciendo la respectiva reverencia hacia sus majestades.

-"Timaeus…lo sentimos…"-fue lo único que le susurro la reina al caballero, ante lo cual este volvió a erguirse, y la miraba con curiosidad…para luego parecer entender a que se refería.

-"Majestad…no me digáis que…"

-"En verdad Timaeus…lo sentimos…"-volvió a repetir hacia el con una expresión de acongojo…tomando las manos de su hijo con fuerza, no queriendo soltarlo, mientras el rey mostraba aquella expresión igual a la de la reina…viendo al caballero.

-"Os dije…que jamás deberías ir ahí…"

-"Lo sabemos….pero…debes entendernos, es nuestro único hijo…"-se defendió el padre, llevando una mano al frente…levemente frustrado.

-"Madre, Padre?"-llamaba muy curioso, tratando de captar su atención, ya que quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando, y a que se referían con todo esto.

-"…."-Timaeus suspiro con leve resignación y fastidio, abriendo paso junto con sus caballeros a los reyes para que entraran a palacio-"Esto debemos hablarlo ya…"-y miraba hacia el cielo-"El Oráculo….no es cosa de juego…"-y luego todos procedieron ah volver a palacio…Timaeus con el ceño levemente fruncido, y sus dragones mostraban disimulada preocupación…mirando al joven heredero.

_**Continuara.**_

Si…lo se…me demore una vida actualizando…y para no hacerla larga, pido disculpas! Ya saben la clásica, mucho trabajo, estudios, tareas y demás cosas que uno tiene encima, es parte de la vida humana (lamentablemente) pero espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y agradezco los reviews anteriores, ya que como para toda escritora, eso es importante para seguir con sus fics, y prometo no demorar de nuevo un siglo en actualizar… xD, y también actualizare el resto de fics, solo pido un poco mas de paciencia (si, solo un poco mas xD)  
Seika, estas servida xD , y nee-san, eres un loveo!  
Gracias por pasar a leer x)


End file.
